Teratrope
Teratropes were a species of insect-resembling critters in the Polaris Galaxy. Though relatively harmless, the creatures were known to feed on Quantum Energy, meaning they would attack past selves in the Great Clock. They were released into the Great Clock in 5360 by Dr. Nefarious' Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler, and were somehow capable of existing inside the metallic ground beneath platforms in the massive facility. Teratropes would burst out of the ground squealing when another organism approached, as they did on rock and sand moons in the Phylax, Vela and Korthos Sectors. They were also pests in the Outer Perimeter of the Nefarious Space Station in the Bernillius Sector. The only sound made by the tiny creatures was a squeal emitted when they attacked.Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time History Pests across the Breegus System fighting teratropes.]] In 5360, teratropes inhabited moons in the Phylax, Vela and Korthos Sectors of the Breegus System in the Polaris Galaxy. These included Phylax Alpha, a moon constructed of rock and dirt, Phylax Beta, a moon of quick sand with metallic platforms across it, Vela Gamma, another rock moon which was also guarded by thrashers, Korthos Alpha, a rocky moon with thrashers and teratropes and Korthos Beta, one last rock moon which was guarded by agorians also. That same year, lombax explorer and "superhero" Ratchet encountered and killed all of the teratropes on these moons. Additionally that year, teratropes were allowed into the Great Clock, a facility built by zoni leader Orvus to restore order to the universe, by Dr. Nefarious' Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler and attempted to feed on Quantum Energy there. Orvus' "son", XJ-0461 "Clank", encountered and subsequently killed many of these creatures. They also briefly infested the outer perimeter of the Nefarious Space Station in the Bernilius Sector, but were all killed by Ratchet. ''Nebulox Seven'' Prison Ship In 5364, the ''Nebulox Seven'' Prison Ship transporting imprisoned nether Vendra Prog was damaged when it apparently picked up several teratropes during its passage through a shortcut to the Vartax Detention Facility through an asteroid field in the Zarkov Sector. Ratchet and Clank were sent to repair the damage, but the ship would be subsequently attacked by Vendra's brother Neftin Prog and the Thugs-4-Less.Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus Physique and distinctions .]] Teratropes were tiny, weak insect-like crustacean creatures. Their main distinction was the pale-white shell on their back, covered in pink spots that appeared to be in some way infected, that was raised upwards above their body. It covered a main body, colored a purplish-pink, with crusty, rotting crab-like legs extending from either side of it and a tale of the same color at its back, with two dangerous claws at the front beneath the eyes which were raised upwards at the top of two antennae. Teratropes had a small mouth between their claws and below their eyes, with the only visible four teeth sticking downwards even when the mouth was closed, much like those of a rabbit. Behavior inside the Great Clock.]] Teratropes were apparently considered pests, living completely underground and sprouting out of the ground after detecting another orgasm above ground nearby both when in the wild and when infesting areas of facilities in space. Though small and weak when alone, teratropes would become dangerous quickly when their numbers - however, they were more likely to simply make things harder for those being attacked by the larger and more dangerous Breegus wasps whom they seemed to hunt and fight alongside. When attacking or leaping up to the ground from below, teratropes would emit a sort of cry, a horrid squeal which was the only sound they seemed to make. They appeared to hunt whilst burrowing underground, before striking above ground when they located an enemy. In terms of habitat, teratropes seemed to be able to live both in rock or dirt ground or even in metallic flooring, such as that of a platform on a dangerous sand moon or that of the different areas of the Great Clock. Additionally, they differed in size when in different habitats, for example appearing smaller when on moons in the Breegus System and larger when living in the Great Clock. All that was known of their diet was that they tended to feed on Quantum Energy, meaning they would attack and attempt to kill past selves. Behind the scenes of "Crawling Eyes" and their spawners.]] * Teratropes made their first and only appearance in Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time as an enemy. It is unknown where the sound they made came from. * In concept art, teratropes appeared to be much larger and seemingly more dangerous, referred to as "Crawling Eyes". Eyes apparently came out of spawners similar to those used by zyphoids on Quantos and Zanifar. * In Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction, Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty, Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time, Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One and Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault, an enemy known as the anthropod appeared.Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of DestructionRatchet & Clank Future: Quest for BootyRatchet & Clank: All 4 OneRatchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault Said enemy was completely identical to the teratrope save for a slightly different shell and a red coloring instead of pale. These enemies were often encountered alongside grubsnuckers, who bore a resemblance to the Breegus wasps who were seen with teratropes. It was possible that teratropes were related in some way to anthropods and grubsnuckers to Breegus wasps. Alternate events There were multiple additional events which may have occurred had the player made a mistake or used a cheat during the game. The version of the timeline treated as canon is depicted above. * Ratchet or Clank may have been killed before encountering any teratropes. * Ratchet or Clank may have skipped past any teratropes. Locations * Phylax Sector ** Phylax Alpha ** Phylax Beta * Great Clock ** Great Clock: Sector 2 ** Great Clock: Sector 3 ** Great Clock: Sector 4 ** Great Clock: Sector 5 * Vela Sector ** Vela Gamma * Korthos Sector ** Korthos Alpha ** Korthos Beta * Bernilius Sector ** Nefarious Space Station *** Outer Perimeter * Zarkov Sector Skill points The following is a list of skill points available related to teratropes. * "Temporal Pacifism" - Gained for completing the third time puzzle of Sector 2 of the Great Clock without harming a single teratrope. * "Pest Control" - Gained for killing all of the teratropes in the Nefarious Space Station. Appearances * Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time * Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus Notes and references External links * Teratrope on the Ratchet & Clank Wiki Category:Carnivorous Category:Common enemies Category:Dangerous creatures Category:Insect-like creatures Category:Melee enemies Category:Species Category:Teratropes Category:Wildlife